


Happy Hour

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fondling, Footsies, M/M, Public Scene, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: JJ, Otabek and Yuri go into a bar...





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiskeyDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/gifts).

> Short prompt for OtaPliRoy! Hope you enjoy it honey! <3

“You think we can make through one drink?” Otabek asked. 

“I doubt we even make it to ordering,” JJ boasted. 

“Fuck you both,” Yuri growled as they slipped into a booth near the bar. 

“Let’s quickly order our drinks,” Otabek said, waving down the waitress. 

“Let me load the app,” JJ said, pulling out his phone and getting it all set up. 

“Why do we keep doing this?” Yuri whined, letting his head fall to the table. 

They had all pitched in and gotten a butt plug for Yuri-- one that worked from an app on their phone. They loved to go out and see how long Yuri could last. Regardless how much Yuri complained, he got off on this shit-- and they all knew it.

So far they had not even made it through one drink before Yuri was leaving the bar. 

“Try doing it slow this time,” Otabek said, taking JJ’s phone and then they watched as Yuri jolted upright in the seat, his head falling back. 

“Fucking hate you two so much!” Yuri growled. 

“What can I get you boys to drink?” the woman asked. 

“Three beers,” Otabek said, then played more on the app, making Yuri grab the edges of the table til his knuckles turned white. 

“Our little kitten is turning a lovely shade of pink,” JJ said, wrapping his arm around Otabek and kissing his cheek. “Let’s give him more power.”

“I’d like to actually drink a beer this time,” Otabek said, “if we keep the setting slow we might be able--”

“Hah!” Yuri gasped and his head was back on the table. 

“Lemme see how worked up he is,” JJ said, then removed his shoe, sliding his foot up Yuri’s legs, pressing the sole of his foot against Yuri’s hard cock. “Oh… he is about to burst.” 

“The fucking thing is right on my… hah!” Yuri gasped. 

The waitress came over, setting down three beers and JJ grabbed the phone. 

“My turn!” JJ exclaimed, then started making the plug Yuri was wearing pulse. 

“Dammit!” Yuri moaned, ignoring his beer and just wiggling in his seat. 

JJ was pressing his foot against Yuri’s crotch, knowing just how turned on they were all getting from this. He noticed how Otabek kept adjusting himself under the table-- never taking his eyes off Yuri. 

“Maybe I’ll get you the cock ring one,” JJ whispered in Otabek’s ear, watching as his cheeks turned pink. “Then I can have you both… right where I want you.” with that, he kissed Otabek while pressing his foot harder against Yuri’s swollen cock. 

“Seriously!” Yuri whined, “This is bad enough without your damn foot under the table!” 

Otabek shifted in his seat again, and watched as JJ continued to play with different rhythms on the app. Reaching for the app, Otabek took it from JJ, feeling the hand under the table palm against his crotch. 

“Hrm… both of my boys are hard as rocks,” JJ said, licking into Otabek’s ear. 

“Fuck!” Yuri cried. 

Otabek had turned the vibration all the way up and Yuri was panting over in seat. The sweat trickled down his temple and JJ was still fondling his cock with his foot. Otabek felt precum dampen his boxers as JJ continued to palm him. 

Yuri squirmed some more, then reached out, taking both their hands. “I’m going to fucking cum!” he growled. 

JJ smirked and blew a kiss to Yuri. “Then we better go take care of this.” 

Otabek never turned off the app, but they got up from the booth and head to the bathroom. Once again their beers untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
I can be found in different platforms!  
[Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld)** |** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
Phayte

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339694) by [WhiskeyDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/pseuds/WhiskeyDreams)
  * [The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369495) by [GraveTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger)


End file.
